Rauru
Rauru, known as Kaepora Gaebora in his owl form, is the third Sage of Light of Hyrule, the High Priest of the Church of the Golden Goddesses and the creator of the Temple of Time. Etymology Rauru's name is Ancient Hylian for destined one or one given to fate. Rauru's other form, Kaepora Gabora, is Ancient Hylian for “ancient companion”. Physical Appearance Rauru was a well built old Hylian man when made a Sage. He is notable for his blue eyes and flaring white moustache. He shaves his head and is mostly bald, except for some hair worn in a pony tail like an Ancient Hylian mage. Rauru wears a high collared, red habit. In combat he utilizes an ancient Holy Mace. Powers and Abilities Rauru was given the ability to control and manipulate various forms of light by the Golden Goddesses. He can bend light around his form, rendering himself and entire areas invisible from sight. He also has the ability to transform into a large owl. Despite his powers, Rauru often uses a mace in combat. Personality Rauru is a stern old man, though he is often very kind to children and the youthful. He shows almost wallowing care for Princess Zelda I, though he often argues with Impa and other contemporaries. He is shown to have intense animosity towards the Oocca, as shown when attacking the Mustering Base on Death Mountain. This could stem from their refusal to act against the Gerudo invasion of Hyrule Prime during the Gerudo Wars, one that cost the life of the third Princess Zelda and threatened the survival of the Kingdom of Hyrule. History Ancient Age Rauru was the only child born to the incumbent Sage of Light, Sahasrahla, and his wife Efa. Several decades later, his father chose him as his successor to the mantle of Sage of Light. From this point, he also inherited the role of mediator to the Oocca, working alongside Mediator Ooccoo to protect the Triforce from Hyrule's enemies. Rise of Ganon When the Moblin King Ganon invades the Kingdom of Hyrule in 1 BG and captures Hyrule Castle, Rauru flees with the surviving Hylian armies to Snowpeak. He is soon followed by Impa and Princess Zelda, who orders him to search for surviving Hylian knights that can lead a counterattack against Ganon. While the Princess and Impa remains behind to defend the fort, Rauru rides swiftly around Peak Province and gathers as many knights as he could. Upon returning to Snowpeak he drives out the attacking Moblins and proceeds to march with Zelda against Ganon's fortress on Death Mountain. After a bloody assault, the Hylians defeat the Moblins and Zelda manages to kill Ganon, but Rauru cannot find the Triforce when he examines the seal inside the Fire Temple. Realising that the traitor Bongo and her followers aren't present either, they quickly find out that both they and Ganon were led astray by the Interlopers. Impa, Rauru, and Princess Zelda make a pact with Demise and are teleported to Hylia Marine - the real location of the Triforce. There they work with General Rutela's Zora army to stop Bongo and the traitorous Sheikah. First Golden Age Shortly after the defeat of Ganon, Rauru convinces Mediator Ooccoo that keeping the Triforce in Hyrule is too dangerous and that it should be returned to the Sacred Realm as it was in ancient times. Claiming that keeping the Triforce locked away from the world would lead to a decline, Rauru proposes to create a portal that could be opened to the Sacred Realm in times of need and suggests converting the Temple of Time into such a door. The Oocca agree and work with Rauru in secret to transform the Temple of Time into a portal to the Sacred Realm. Once completed, Rauru and the Oocca create the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm and bring the Triforce to rest there. Gerudo Wars Rauru works under the command of Agahnim shortly before the Gerudo Wars, suspecting him of some plot against Hyrule. He manages to convince Rauru that he is loyal after pledging service to Majora. When Princess Zelda III returns to Hyrule Castle and denounces Agahnim as a traitor to the throne, Rauru turns on him and attempts to arrest him, but Agahnim withdraws to a Gerudo army resting on Hyrule Field, and soon march against Hyrule Castle with Ganondorf. Rauru helps defend the city against the invading Gerudo and confronted Lord Dakkon when he breaches the city walls, though Ganondorf's army proves too powerful. When the Gerudo Prince kills Zelda in a duel, the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. Rauru leads the refugees from the city, including the young Princess Oraiya Zelda IV, to Vigjaro via an underground tunnel. Rauru's safety precautions concerning the Triforce prove their worth during the occupation of Hyrule Castle by the Darknuts. For a year, Vaati and Agahnim never manages to breach into the Temple of Light for the Triforce. When the young Princess Zelda formulates a plan to kill Agahnim and take back the city, Rauru disagrees, saying he doesn't want her to have to put herself at risk or become a killer. Zelda pleads with him this plan is necessary to stop Ganondorf, at which point Rauru only says he couldn't stop the Princess of Hyrule but he won't aid her either. Rauru then calls for the help of Mediator Ooccoo and asks her to send the Oocca to help the Kingdom of Hyrule against the Gerudo. Ooccoo refuses, telling Rauru that since the invaders can't breach the Temple of Time, the war is of no concern to the Oocca, and that the Hylians will reap the consequences of bringing the war onto themselves. After having his request to see Demoko declined, Rauru begs Ooccoo again that the Oocca can so easily help save the Hylians, but she only angrily asks him if his people are really worthy of being saved, before reminding him to keep following her commands. Rauru plays no further part in the war while General Kazakk and General Akazoo progress to Ashinon and Ontheon to subjugate Ganondorf and Vaati. The Return of Sulkaris Weeks after the Gohma attack on Malkariko in 126 AG, Rauru heads to Greshou Library, working with Ruto to discover a way to defeat Sulkaris in its vast store of knowledge. Unique Abilities (Kingdom of Hyrule) A lot of Rauru's abilities focus less on armies and more on the production of armies. In particular Rauru greatly improves the Hylians' ability to construct buildings. Both his Grand Overseer and Master Architect passive all benefit the construction of Hylian buildings. Grand Overseer also helps improve the gather rates of workers within the radius of his aura, allowing you to fuel production of troops faster. Rauru also provides some defensive boosts. In particular Shield of Light makes all units in formation with Rauru quite resistant to magic attacks, one of the more notable weaknesses of the Hylians roster. Stalwart Defense allows Rauru to make a garrisoned building much more durable against Siege and Capture attacks as well. Rauru's Unique Unit, the Triforce Vanguard, is a slow but very durable melee unit with a strong resistance to magic attacks. These units can also improve a garrisoned building's capture resistance. Choose Rauru if you want to improve your economy and build rates, as well as buff the magic and siege defenses of your roster. Unique Bonuses (Kingdom of Hyrule) Rauru as a Hero unit is quite hardy, though he lacks armor and is prone to physical damage. Most of his combat application is in defense against magic attacks, and dealing an impressive amount of Crush damage with his mace. This makes him ideal for taking on units with heavy armor (high crush armor is relatively rare) and low dps. Rauru also gains two abilities which greatly aid him in maneuverability. Silent One, which essentially makes Rauru completely invisible for a fair amount of time, allows him to sneak past enemy forces and ambush them. At level 5 he gains the ability to transform into Kaepora, a fast flying owl that can only be attacked with ranged weaponry. As an Owl, Rauru can navigate across the map and keep track of enemy movements. Unique Bonuses (Midna's Exiled) Unique Abilities (Midna's Exiled) Quotes * "This Estoc belonged to your grandmother and has been passed down for many generations. Once you take up this sword, there is no going back. I have had to put many of your ancestors who wielded this blade in their graves. I think if I were to have to bury another member of the Zelda lineage it would finally break my heart. Don't make me regret giving this to you." Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Sages Category:Heroes Category:Midna's Exiled